


what did we say about nail biting?

by broduce



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, for gulliver maknae's birthday, no regrets tho bc panwink is superior, when did i become an exclusive panwink writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broduce/pseuds/broduce
Summary: Guanlin has an annoying habit, and Jihoon is determined to fix it.





	what did we say about nail biting?

 

Guanlin shuffled into the living room, yawning as he ruffled his hair. He plopped down onto one of the couches as he greeted a few of the members, receiving warm welcomes back. 

 

He watched Jisung, Woojin, and Sungwoon fight over the remote with an amused smile. Shifting his attention to Daehwi and Jinyoung sitting next to them, his gaze softened as he saw the two nodding off into sleep, Daehwi's head slipping onto Jinyoung's shoulder. On the floor, Seongwoo and Daniel were engrossed in conversation, their heads huddled together over a lighted phone screen. Guanlin figured that Minhyun was probably in the kitchen cleaning up while simultaneously lecturing Jaehwan about his messiness. The thought brought a fond smile to his face. 

 

He was so engrossed in his observations that he didn't notice Jihoon taking a seat next to him. 

 

"Guanlin," Jihoon sighed, giving him a look. 

 

"Mmhm?" The younger asked, turning to Jihoon with a confused expression. 

 

Jihoon leaned over, his face so close to Guanlin's that the younger could see the shining speckles of light in his bright eyes, as well as the uneven dip of his double eyelids. Guanlin gulped, briefly wondering why he was paying so much attention to Jihoon's stupid freaking eyelids. 

 

"Stop biting your nails," Jihoon murmured, reaching over to gently pry Guanlin's fingers out of his mouth. 

 

Guanlin chuckled sheepishly. "Didn't realize I was." 

 

Jihoon only shook his head, letting his hand intertwine with the fingers on the hand he pried away from Guanlin's mouth, probably in an effort to stop the boy from chewing out all his nails. 

 

Guanlin looked down at their hands, so naturally interlaced together. His large hand completely covered Jihoon's smaller one, engulfing it in a warm embrace. He looked up at Jihoon, who was watching the TV, not paying him any attention, but whose thumb kept a constant circling motion on the side of Guanlin's hand. 

 

His attention shifted elsewhere when he heard a soft grunt. Looking up, he saw that Daniel and Seongwoo had gotten up from the floor and were currently lifting Daehwi and Jinyoung into their arms, both fast asleep. The two older boys bid the rest of the members goodbye as they carried the slumbering boys to their room. Sungwoon trailed after them, probably to tuck the kids in being the grandma that he was.

 

Guanlin's gaze snapped back to Jihoon when he felt his body being turned to face the older. Belatedly, he realized that his right hand, the one not being held by Jihoon's, had somehow found its way into his mouth, his teeth snipping at his nails again.

 

Guanlin gave Jihoon an apologetic smile as the other looked at him disapprovingly. Guanlin found both of his arms trapped by Jihoon's hands, securely pinned down onto the couch. He attempted to move them slightly, which only resulted in Jihoon tightening his hold.

 

"Guanlin," Jihoon warned threateningly, his tone serious as he locked eyes with the younger. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Guanlin saw Jisung and Woojin get up and leave, shooting knowing smirks their way. 

 

"Hyung," Guanlin whined back, the usual non-existent aegyo on stage in full force. 

 

Jihoon leaned closer, his eyes narrowing. "What did we say about nail biting?" 

 

Guanlin pouted, his eyes downcast, but not for long because Jihoon was too close and Guanlin, as usual, couldn't keep his eyes away from him. 

 

"Hyung?" Guanlin repeated uncertainly when he saw Jihoon's serious eyes shift into a playful look.

 

"Guess we'll have to find something else to do with your mouth," Jihoon breathed, entirely too close, and Guanlin found that he couldn't concentrate on the words because _how was it possible that Park Jihoon was even more beautiful up close?_

 

Before Guanlin could process what Jihoon had said, he felt feather soft lips touch against his. Instinctively, he closed his eyes, his mind shutting down any coherent thoughts. All he could think about was the softness of Jihoon's lips on his, the warmness of Jihoon's hands holding his, the steady beat of Jihoon's heart against his, and the comfort of Jihoon's close presence next to him. 

 

When Jihoon pulled away, Guanlin let his eyes stay closed for just a bit longer, determined to savor every second of the moment. 

 

It wasn't until he felt a light pinch on his cheek that he let his eyes flutter back open. And what greeted him made him regret not opening them earlier. Because Park Jihoon, with his completely pink cheeks and his plump lips curved up in a shy smile, with his twinkling eyes and slightly mused up hair, was the most beautiful sight that Guanlin had ever seen. 

 

The awe in his face must have been evident, because Jihoon laughed embarrassingly, the high pitched laughter that only came out when he was really happy or really satisfied, and Guanlin prayed that this time, it was because of a mix of both. 

 

"See, wasn't that better than biting your nails?" Jihoon asked, laughter still in his eyes. 

 

Guanlin only squeezed the hand that he would always hold onto and never let go, before he pulled Jihoon in for another kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not write anything for Guanlin's birthday, could I? And ofc it just so happened to be Panwink. Because I am seriously Panwink trash. I'm not even sorry :3


End file.
